We Meet Again
by ejzpercypotter
Summary: IT HAS BEEN 20 YEARS SINCE PERCY AND ANNABETH BROKE UP, BUT THEY ARE STILL INTO EACH OTHER. UNFORTUNATELY THEY CAN'T FIND EACH OTHER. ANNABETH BECAME A PROFESSOR AT HARVARD, AND PERCY LIVES UNDERWATER IN HIS FATHER'S REALM. CAN THEY FIND EACH OTHER? BUT THE BIG QUESTION IS, WHY DID THEY BRAKE UP?


**_IT HAS BEEN 20 YEARS SINCE PERCY AND ANNABETH BROKE UP, BUT THEY ARE STILL INTO EACHOTHER. UNFORTUNEATLEY THEY CAN'T FIND EACHOTHER. ANNABETH BECAME A PROFESSOR AT HARVARD, AND PERCY LIVES UNDERWATER IN HIS FATHER'S REALM. CAN THEY FIND EACHOTHER? BUT THE NIG QUESTION IS, WHY DID THEY BRAKE UP? _**

Annabeth:

I was walking throughout campus when I thought about him, AGAIN. It's been 20 years, and I still can't remember why ever broke up. I thought I would never lose my precious Seaweed Brain again, not after those gruesome six months, yet here I am. Twenty years later, living and thriving without him. I really needed to get off this campus, with all these geniuses were walking around, begging for extra credit. My mother favored Harvard, so when I went thereafter the breakup, and strived here, she begged me to become a Professor, so now I can inspire students the Athenian way.

"Professor, Professor Chase wait up!" I saw Andrew running across the green between the dorms and the academic building, with his brown Leather messenger bag flapping behind him, and his Tortoise shell glass jumping up and down on his nose. I ran my fingers through my end-of-the-day hasty ponytail. Andrew was possibly the cutest of my students, and thanks to Aphrodite as an apology, I still look 24. Perseus Jackson. His name still made me smile, although now it wasn't a he-is-mine-and-i-love-him smile, it's more of a, i-love-him-so-much-why-did-we-ever-break-up? Smile.

"Professor, what's our homework again?" Andrew may have been the cutest, but he definitely was the most forgetful of all of them. He reminded me of Percy, the dark black hair, sea green eyes, although I had no idea what his smile looked like. "Professor?" Joe asked, and I realized I had been staring again. I was 46, although since I am my mother's favorite, and on my way to becoming a minor goddess, I was already half- immortal. "Andrew, it's Friday, and you know I _love_ having to come in one Monday, notheless with the added bonus of grading everyone's papers!" I said sarcastically, hoping he got the point. I used to work at MIT for 3 years, then my mother offered to get me a job at Harvard, and I took it. But at MIT, they were all used to technology, and most of them didn't get sarcasm.

I also took interest in Andrew, but only because he was ADHD, dyslexia, and he made it this far with all that. Harvard? I thought he might be a minor god, or a demigod son of Athena. He could be a minor god because he had demigod traits, and he could control the mist.( On one test, he used the mist to make the teacher fall asleep, and then stole the answer sheet. And got an A+ on the most important test because he wanted to have a class that I taught.) Again Percy crossed my mind, because of the time in High school when I saw his report card and he had an A+ in math on his SATs. Years ago, but thenit was only about a week after the SATs, Percy finally explained it to me.

Percy:

I went into my bedroom and thought about her, AGAIN. Annabeth Chase, a true goddess. I really thought that she would find me, but sadly she didn't. _Percy! Where are you man?_ Grover voice sounded disembodied, but that's because underwater everyone's voices float, and so if it's an Iris message, they sounded super weird. I got off my bed and looked at the window, hoping for an Iris message. Instead, I saw something MUCH better! Grover! My best friend! About 8 years ago the loss of my beau hit me hard, REALLY hard. I had used to be the underwater superman, but now? I was Hopeless.

_Percy!_ I heard Grover's voice in my head, more persistent this time, and tinted with fear. DUH! He was suffocating! Anyone can come down to Poseidon's kingdom, that is, if you are friends with Poseidon or his spawn. Because, then they will be able to let you, A) Breathe B) Survive the high water pressure C) Be there! An idea popped into my head, the Oxygen room!

As Grover and I stepped off my moving water platform, and into the big bubble of Oxygen, Grover took off the diving suit and Oxygen mask and took a deep breath. His hooves making marks in the soil. (Anyone who lived in the Palace needed to breathe Underwater. I was the only one who used the Oxygen room.) he ran over to the tree and hugged it. A dyrad jumped out of the tree and slapped his hands off her trunk. "Percy, we need to talk. It's about _her_."

Grover barely ever mentioned Annabeth, but when did, he acted like she was Voldemort. When Annabeth and I broke up, it also ended Juniper and Grover's relationship. Grover took my side, and Juniper took Annabeth's side. Rachel was still trying to be friends with both of us, and she was trying to make it inconspicuous.

Once Grover stopped talking and I looked at him in shock. He's been discovered? And Annabeth works at Harvard? But really. Did she _have_ to become a Professor at Harvard? And why did he want to go to Harvard? I mean, _really_. But Grover told me I needed to go back to camp. Why? I had no idea. But Grover insisted. And, to be honest, I wanted to have a conversation with someone near a real tree, _not_ underwater. I know, I know, my dad's domain, and I didn't like it? I must be insane. But yeah, just ask Annabeth. I _am_ insane.

**_I REALLY THINK THIS IS A GOOD FIRST CHAPTER, IT EXPLAINS EVERYTHING, RIGHT? ALL I KNOW IS THAT IF I WAS READING THIS STORY MYSELF, I WOULD BE SOOOOOOOO INTO IT!_**


End file.
